My Predator
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: This story has nothing to do with the movie, but I did use Scar from AVP because I love him. It is about a sexual relationship between a human among Predator. Very graphic so watch out, and please enjoy. Finally done with a real ending.
1. Chapter 1

Scar and I entered the cave to rest. The desert sun had already set so it was too late to head back to the city, we'd set up camp here then journey back tomorrow. I removed my armor forming a pile stacking my weapons along side them. The blade that remained in my boot was my only weapon. I stretched out enjoying the coolness of the cave floor. Scar sat on a smoothed rock a few feet away. He diddled with his combat staff (shuriken). Polishing and inspecting for damage was his nightly ritual. I rolled over on my side to face him. I'm sure I was a sight; I'd had six vials of C'ntlip (intoxicating beverage) or was it ten? Sometimes Yautja males would get in a challenge of who could take the most drink. If it's your first time having a Yautja drinks you better watch yourself. That drink will put any full grown man on his ass. You must build up a tolerance, one of the many things I was trying to accomplish.

I didn't possess the strength of the Yautja but that forced me to work on my speed, lightning quick reaction time. Then there was the fact that I was not afraid of anything. My philosophy was if I was going to die I will go fighting. I trained on my own and hunted with Yautja, my body was in top physical condition. I was a petite girl keep in mind but every part of me was toned muscle. My hair was braided most of the time but for celebrations and special occasions I wore a wavy bob.

Scar makes a series of clicks behind his mask.

The Earth was overrun and destroyed by aliens. Scar came down to stop it. I fought by his side, earned my warrior scars. Then everything went to hell. We could not win. The Earth was blown to dust and here I am a member of the Predator tribe.

As wasted as I was I had to practically cover one eye to make double vision quit.

"I'm so horny." I said aloud

The minute the words left my mouth I knew I was being blunt. I was so horny I could get off using a stick. Just the image alone in my head aided in my arousal. Scar only has eyes for his weapon. This time I cross the room stopping in front of him.

"Will you lay with me?"

Whenever it came to things you wanted on this planet it was always better to get on with it. There can only be a few responses, I learned through trial and error. Even seated Scar was taller than me. He cocks his head to the side, can't tell if it's from question or the state of his blade. I go back to my place on the floor.

"I know you heard me!" I yell

Drunk as ever I turn my back. He knew exactly what I meant sometimes he purposely ignored me for motives only known to him. I get really pissed off when he does that. He acted like a deaf, dumb, and blind Yautja. One of these days I may actually say that to his face. Scar sets his blade next to him.

Pssssss! Air escapes tubes as he removes his mask. Sahara rocks slowly trying to rid herself of her hurt ego. Scar's arthropod mandibles click louder than ever before with no mask to muffle the sound. Scar's four mandibles surround a small mouth filled with sharp little teeth. Scar's clicking is right next to Sahara. She flips over and finds herself eye to eye with a set of black pupils with yellow corneas. Scar is inches from her face, clicking like mad.

"What are you saying?"

Sahara flips a switch on a square box about five inches long that is pent to her top. A tiny red light ignites to signal the box is powered up. Scar clicks again this time the box translates to human speech.

"You are lonely?" Says the voice of a man from the box.

Scar had this device fashioned for me shortly after I arrived on this planet.

"Of course. Keep me warm."

Scar removes his body armor dramatically.

"Hurry." Says Sahara

This wouldn't be the first time I have seen Scar naked. Many times warriors showered together, in a men's locker room like human. I am a warrior as good as any so I showered there too. The elder warriors didn't approve but most other fighters accepted me. He was ten inches in length but his width was nearly outrageously large. Though this would be my first time making love to Scar, he reared his head back purring so loud it echoed off the walls. On the ground I shifted to my stomach my butt in the air. He clutches me by both my sides from the rear. Scar doesn't even give me the chance to flip over to face him.

Aw hell what difference does it make which position as long as I'm satisfied? So I submit, allowing Scar to get into position.

Scar works in the tip. He doesn't need to take his time because I have enough moisture to lube a Mack truck.

"Drive me home." I mutter

Scar goes further pressing in five inches of his ten inch package.

"Don't tease me!" I protest

Scar growls and rams in the remaining five inches. I inhale sharply as a result of the sudden fullness. Scar chirps as his strokes gain speed. It feels so good him filing me up with each pump. This may be one of the best things I have ever felt in my lifetime. Scar pulls my body back to meet his thrusts. A tingle starts inside me and swallows up my body and soul. Scar keeps his fast pace growling and clicking each time he enters. I cry out reaching back at Scar's muscular physique. Our organs make a slurping noise as we move together. I cry out again as my body rides a downward spiral into a climax. Scar forces me back my hips smack his as he expels his predator load.

Sahara falls in a heap. Scar occupies the spot beside her and shuts his eyes.

The following morning a crunch from his boot wakes Sahara. Scar is already suited.

"Thanks for waking me."

She gathers her things to start off. In no time at all Scar and Sahara reach the city. Sahara tugs into town drained of energy.

"Bath for me." Says Sahara

She moves toward another street. Scar clicks, the translator box speaks.

"Later."

Sahara shakes her head and goes in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not the only one you know, there are other human. They hold all sorts of positions like servants, wives or husbands for Yautja, and even beggars. Lastly, I am the one and only human warrior. The predator had trouble with me at first but after my first challenge it all fell into place.

FLASHBACK: Sahara is leaving a bar with her predator party. A nearby Yautja male roars and leaps forward to attack, Sahara keeps her cool. She stops in her tracks visibly unaffected by the reaction. The predator group stands up ahead watching the show. The angry Yautja male heads straight for Sahara. She throws her Shuriken (sharp edged throwing star) in one swift thunk it goes through his head slicing off the top, brains and green blood splatter the wall. Sahara pulls it out casually cleaning her weapon by wiping bits of brain on her skirt.

After that event I gained much respect from the predator clan. As you can tell I need no one to defend me. The only one that made me fear for my life was Yakima she was a female predator. In case you have never seen one, they are so much larger than the seven foot males. Dying isn't what made this fear rise; it was the fact that Scar was Yakima's mate. No predator was monogamous, meaning breeding with only one partner. The thing was I thought she would be insulted that he was active with a human. Someone the female saw as beneath them no matter how many battles I won. Every time I was in her presence I bowed to show respect and followed her orders. She was the most dominate female and I was in no way going to challenge her. The physical advantages she had over me as well as all other Yautja males was stifling. Sometimes during love making female Yautja will toss their males across the room. Can you believe that? I'm tough but not crazy; fighting her was a suicide mission.

Yakima came from a long line of ruling female. It means she kicks ass and so did her mother and her mother's mother. She would tear apart anyone and anything that threatened her title. Luckily she never paid much attention to me. I was Scar's friend not quite unlike other male Yautja. Yakima's primary goal was to breed and protect her young as a predator female. Only the strongest males get the privilege to mate with Yakima. She was so tall my guess is nine feet. All hormones and aggression, she was known to be a complete bitch. She yelled and spit on other Yautja of a lower rank. One of my fantasies was to face off, and gut her in front of all the other Yautja she stepped on.

I recognized the Yautja symbol for the male shower marked above the entrance. I hesitate thinking because I wanted to clean my lower area and I didn't want any of the males to see. This time I chose the female shower. Lucky for me it was empty so I showered and left. The plan is to go to my chamber change clothes and prepare, the banquet was tonight. It's a celebration for "The Blooded" means they aren't amateurs but are not quite pros either. Scar and I both fell into this category it was mandatory we attended.

The first battle was on Earth. Scar and I side by side fought as a team. The aliens had invaded Earth by some accident. Scar would never acknowledge the mistake just shifted the blame to "unblooded" predator that didn't know yet how to fight let alone guard a specimen tank. In my mind the story of how Earth met its destruction was still missing facts. Attempting to get any real answers out of Scar was pointless.

I was having a birthday party at my home. It was my twenty second birthday; all my friends from college were there. There was plenty of alcohol, games, and the opposite sex. All of a sudden the music volume went down. Randy and Shell my housemates were just bring out the cake, everyone was screaming happy birthday instead of singing. The candle glow illuminated my face. Shell was laughing as I shut my eyes to make a wish. Everyone was so happy they'd come, and I was so psyched to have such great friends.

There was the sound of glass breaking and everything was swept away in that instant. Laughs transformed into screams of terror. Aliens poured in on us from all sides. I ran out the front door as my friends screams played over and over in my head. Never knew exactly what happened to them, not at first. Aliens attacked humans all over the city, I wasn't worried about other survivors just myself. That's a messed up thing to say but if you were there you could understand better. There were more aliens bursting from chests on the streets, in alleys, when I saw that I made up my mind then and there it wasn't going to happen to me. I would rather be burned alive than become the next alien host.

Breaking into the hunting shop was a piece of cake; it is only a few blocks from where I lived. Forgot to mention I was excellent with a crossbow. There was a new Excalibur bow that just arrived; I drooled over that baby daily. Bow in hand, satchel of arrows, now I was ready. Making a bold move I took to the streets heading for the edge of town. There was an old log cabin hidden by woods there. The idea wasn't the best but I was scared shitless, the cabin was far enough out of town it might be safe. It is better than staying here getting murdered by aliens! On the way Scar and I crossed paths by mistake or perhaps fate. His invisibility cloak was damaged so he had no camouflage. I aimed at him preparing to put a silver tipped arrow straight through his skull. Not being aware of my surroundings my foot sunk into a sewer drain, I lost my balance just as his shoulder canon released a high force blast. The energy blast missed me by inches landing in the chest of an approaching alien.

"Motherfucker." I said

Climbing to my feet my shirt was coated with mud. The moment I looked up Scar had me by the throat, my feet dangled in the air. Even though aliens were showering the surface killing humans this was by far my most shocking moment. Scar held me clicking then let me drop like a sack of potatoes. I scrambled to pick up my bow pointing it in his direction but he was gone.

Don't worry our meet and greet was just beginning. Bumped into him again miles from the first meet. Two slime oozing aliens were hanging out in the flatbed of a pickup truck. I breathed deeply taking my time focusing on the target. Splat went the first alien as my arrow penetrated its chest. The second alien met his demise by Scar's cannon blast.

He and I both looked at each other puzzled.

I seeked revenge because of what they are doing to my race. I had no idea what Scar's beef was at the time. He ignored me and moved to a clearing. I stood alone on the roof of a building. From where I stood they infested every space, there was no place to look without seeing an alien. Scar fought in the middle of the street and I jumped down to join him. I must have deposited twelve arrows in five minutes but aliens were trampling over the fallen bodies of their brethren to get to us.


	3. Chapter 3

With bodies piling up and more on the way a choice had to be made. Die here tonight or live to fight another day. Scar's thinking was on track because he punched controls on what I later found out was a self destruct mechanism. He pitched it on the blacktop and ran. I followed him running as fast as I could, I didn't know why but was too scared to think anymore. His ship picked us up, zooming out in space. The engines on the ship were not of my world so it made for smooth sailing. The bomb exploded, the whole world exploded. I sat distraught, and confused. I screamed at Scar and the other Yautja on board.

Sometimes I went to see Hainan she was a female elder. Elders or ("The Ancients") seemed to be easier going than any Yautja. They were older and had more important things on their mind, like anything besides the Hunt. Hainan was sweet I guess I can describe a Yautja grandmother that way. I went to visit her as often as I could manage. She was no relation to Scar or had any impact on our relationship. She gave me advice and gave me new secrets. By secrets I mean new battle tricks that were popular in her day, plus I added my own spin. She fed me meals always making me feel at home.

The celebration tonight was going to be filled with symbolic dances and honorable trophies. Yawn, I had only been to one celebration, this when I was dubbed a "Young Blood" an adolescent warrior. It was more enjoyable for the Yautja people than me. They danced, drank, partied, and took potential mates back to their chamber. I was left alone because I desired Scar at the time. He and Yakima had just hooked up, at this very banquet. They go to mate and here I am, I can still see it now, me standing here like a total loser while she walks away with Scar. It hurt me and I wasn't going to be hurt again. One day I made up my mind to go after him because that's what my heart told me to do. God only knows why he accepted the invitation. We hunted, shared food, and to tell the truth he was my whole world. The bond was powerful not just respect but his friendship, those eyes much like the sun. Scar put me in a trance the truth was I loved him. I would be a liar and all would be witness if I said otherwise. The celebration was one more place I had to pretend Scar and I were just partners in combat and not love.

My hair was in a bob. Hainan assisted me in taking it down. I am wearing a top quite similar to a halter made of glittering brown material with a matching wrap skirt. No weapons are permitted at the dinner but my blade was shoved further down in my boot than usual.

Look who I am, a human. If some freak accident happened I'd be ready to defend myself. My weapon only half equipped me for a fight between Yautja anyway. I walked to the celebration, it was held outside since they enjoyed the desert heat so much. Quickly after taking an empty seat in the front, a few down from Scar the celebration was underway. The Yautja dancers played with fire doing exotic dances they adopted from other cultures throughout centuries. Scar was fixed, never glancing in my direction it was like I was invisible. Yakima made an appearance clutching Scar's hand in hers. Then it was time for the mating dance, this was only to benefit paired Yautja. I was mad because Scar was mine and from my point of view she would be taking him home again.

No way, I rushed up to Scar and Yakima right before their dance.

"May I speak to you?"

Yakima appeared irritated but Scar assures her that he'd be back and follows me away from the party. I made sure my translator box was switched on because I wanted to hear every word. When I didn't have it on some predator would try to mock me.

"What is happening?" I ask

Scar clicks.

"Celebration." Says voice of translator

"I mean between us!" I shout stamping my foot.

Scar switches his head around nervously. I begin to think he is afraid Yakima will hear too.

"We mate last moon." says the voice.

"So, are you with her now?"

Jealously consumes me.

"She is Yautja you are not." It says

"Why would you say a thing like that?" I bow up.

Scar mimic a human mans voice.

"You are special." he says

"Whatever! Go with her I know that's what you want, you prefer her over me!"

I am almost in tears as I feel my heart breaking in pieces.

"I will visit you tonight." says Scar quickly.

"You will?" I ask

I am caught off guard.

"I shall slumber and wake beside you." says Scar

"Don't tell me what I want to hear." I say

"I will be there." Scar nods.

"Okay."

I am baffled not knowing what action to take now. How can I get mad? He just told me his next move; he was going to be with me tonight and not her. I know it was all petty but how can I pass up the chance?

Scar's "Honored"-elite father hung around to congratulate him. My parents were dead along with Earth, in a way I envied Scar for having someone that cared. His main squeeze Yakima was laughing with his father and making me sick. Scar must have sensed my disposition because he moved on. This was my night, Scar was my mate and I didn't care about Yakima. Who the hell died and made her queen anyway? I waited eaten up with emotion as she led Scar into her chamber. I squealed after they left, Scar's father looked surprised. I completely forgot that he was standing a few feet away.

"I don't feel well." I said.

He paused waiting for other movement.

"Then rest." he clicks.

I retreated hoping he didn't find out anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran to my chamber quickly, shutting the bulkhead. My heart was racing. Did Scar's father know anything for sure or just think something was up? His father was cunning; he was part of the most skilled Yautja. If I was cool and casual from now on I'm sure I'd learn what he thought.

Scar did not tell me what time he'd come. He might have me waiting all night, only if he dared.

Sahara slips into a mesh bodysuit braced with netting, she sighs.

Maybe I am too hard on Scar. Things can't be any easier for him. Fighting our battles as a team then secretly being with me. What about Yakima? If she found out I'd be toast, first. Yet here I was feeling apprehensive for Scar if he didn't show.

Sahara plops down in her bedside chair. C'ntlip on the double that's what I needed. Sahara settles back in her chair and dozes off. Scar's claws dance over Sahara's cheek, she jerks alert by the feeling.

"Oh, it's just you. When did you arrive?"

"Only seconds." he says

"Did Yakima give you trouble?"

"She is asleep."

"Great, her seconds for me." I say.

"Why do you despise her?"

"You are not like her." I say

"I?" he asks

"Yes, that's why you should be with me."

"Are you superior to Yakima?" he asks

"Yes, in so many ways."

Scar draws close.

"If you are indeed the brawns, why don't you challenge her?"

The question pinches something in Sahara.

"The hell with you!"

Sahara's eyes bulge as tears flood her face. Scar goes to touch her but she jerks out of his grasp.

I am a warrior. Crying was a weak action. How can I keep Scar's respect while I'm whimpering like a baby? Damn respect! How much did he really have for me?

Scar roars filled with rage. He was not a Yautja male if he was willing to be pushed about by an Earth woman. She still needed to grow up and had not shed all of her useless emotions. Mating was what every female wanted, what more can this one want? His patience with her is slipping. There was no choosing on his part. If both females wanted him so badly then they should settle the dispute with a challenge as all other Yautja.

"Yakima will eat me alive. I can't fight her. I apologize for bringing you out tonight."

Sahara switches off her translator leaving it on the table, she collapses on the bed.

Scar tries to communicate but Sahara is hopeless she can't get a word without her translator box, but he knew one thing that she could always get.

Scar's clawed hand lands on Sahara's firm stomach. True, Sahara's actions were without reason but she was becoming more like him everyday.

Scar rubs in a circular motion shredding her suit with his nails, gaining better access to her soft skin. Sahara is outlined by the glow of the moon. She moves further up on the bed to make herself comfortable beckoning Scar to join her. What Scar saw in Sahara was different from the act she put on. In other eyes she was a hit and miss. In his eyes he admired her stand up attitude. She is a human that beat all odds, not only living among Yautja but hunting too. No matter how talked down to by others she always rose to the top, though Sahara never seemed to notice. That was the truth, his society gave her recognition but not near the amount she deserved. He can never tell her such things her pride was another weakness. How she had the power to even get him here he can not pinpoint.

His clawed fingertips raked across her breasts. Scar rubs Sahara's body, feeling her heat rise and knowing that he was causing this. Sahara moved ever so gently with her eyes shut, waiting for Scar to ravish her. He immediately goes to the task, on top of her now. His mandibles tickle her neck, he purrs in her ear. Scar boars deep giving Sahara the complete thickness of his manhood. She is overwhelmed with excitement, a moan on her lips.

Scar was always a dominating lover and that made Sahara tremble with bliss. He knows positions that Sahara could not comprehend; the Karma was no match for him.

I was bent and folded over in various ways, all provoked a harder climax. Intimacy wasn't all I lived for but it sure made me forget all other reasons.

Scar goes rigid in Sahara, she feels hot fluid run down her thighs.

Sahara breathes in the morning air. She opens her eyes to the day's sun. Scar's father is standing at the end of the bed, staring holes through her. A lump formed in my throat making it hard to swallow, my stomach lurched, shit was about to hit the fan. I had no weapons they were on the other side of the room. In order to get them I'd have to get past Scar's father. He didn't yell a battle cry, he did nothing.

I knew better than to rattle. Many past game plans would have been pissed away if I shook easily, so I mirrored his action and did nothing back. Scar's father turned to Scar after getting silence from me. The two of them clicked back and forth, quickly. Neither one seemed stressed. Scar collected his things, nonchalantly his father lead him out of my chamber.

I say to myself I think I am going to die a naked twenty three year old. The only traces of me left would be dusty bits of bone and ashes.

Quickly I dressed making sure I had my translator. If they were discussing me I want to have a say. Opening my bulkhead in a hurry I walked straight into Scar's father. He and Scar are standing right outside my door conversing.

"Sorry."

"This involves you." says the box

I had to take whatever he dished out but it didn't mean I couldn't speak my mind.

"Before you begin let me ask you a question. Does Scar really need your approval in order to be with me?"

His father narrows his eyes.

"The both of you know the consequences for your actions. I am in no way concerned with the personal lives of you or my son. I am here to inform of the upcoming hunt." The box goes quiet.

Oops, I just made a fool of myself.

"Go back inside." hisses Scar

I go back to my chair. Minutes later Scar enters ticked off.

"What is your angle? My father has respect and you nearly lapsed that with your rambling." says voice

I jump up from my chair.

"I was only trying to defend our relationship."

"Stupid human, you have no sense of direction."

"I bet you don't talk to Yakima this way!"

I am furious.

"She never speaks to me like you, she respects."

"Bull crap, Yakima never respects anyone. She needs you to help her breed strong sons and daughters. Don't you forget that's the only reason you are kept. By the time you pass she'll have the next strongest male in line."

Scar roars deep and slams his fist into the wall making the entire foundation shake. Sahara takes a few steps back unsure of herself.

"Get out." she sputters

"You are no one and nothing to question our ways!"

The speaker on the translator box is so loud Sahara is intimidated.

"And don't come back." adds Sahara

"I will never!"

Scar whirls around and leaves the chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day was hunting day. I had not spoken to Scar since the argument in my chamber. He was an asshole as far as I was concerned he and Yakima can have each other. I was not the wrong party, it was his fault. If this was the case why was I still hurting?

Over to Hainan, she complained that I only saw her before hunting. I told her that was how it seemed but I tried to see her as often as possible. She was right though. The thing is I love Hainan like she was my own parent but she can be stale. By stale I mean repeating the same things over and getting forgetful. Nice Yautja lady but take her in small doses. After finishing the meal Hainan prepared I headed for the door.

"Wait!" shouted my box

I rushed to Hainan holding her, afraid she was injured in some way.

"I am well." says Hainan

I step back breathing a sigh of relief.

"It is you that needs healing."

Hainan seemed to read my mind. She can tell whenever I am unhappy whether it is worn on my face or buried deep inside. I loved her too for being so nice to me because she didn't have to. She never owed me a thing but she was lovely regardless.

"I am okay."

I can't look her in the eye.

"Nonsense child, your heart is heavy."

"I have to leave now."

I fight back on coming tears.

"Has the male you speak of troubled you?"

"He is with a Yautja."

Hainan presents open arms, I steer clear. I can't go cracking up with the hunt an hour away. This was the time I should mentally focus my energy on nothing more. She moved closer but finally got the point so she lowered her arms.

"My mission is at hand and I cannot mess up."

"I know child." she says

Hainan shakes her head in disagreement but she does nothing to stop me. I proceed to leave but I glance back at her.

"I will come back to you." I say

"Bring honor." she says

I nod on my way out. Scar and I would be partners. Boy was I excited about getting this over with.

The warm-up was before the hunt. This is the time all fighters took to stretch, exercise, and do weapons check. I trotted up next to a fallen tree trunk. Scar's father was waiting to say encouraging words to Scar I guess. I made my way pass him bowing to show respect then took my place next to Scar. He grunted rolling his eyes putting away his net gun. I smacked my lips at him.

"Isn't your mate going to see you off?" I asked

"She is ill today."

"Not your Yakima she's the most perfect." I say sarcastically

"Do not speak human or you will confirm your worthless qualities."

He was asking for it and before long I will let him have it.

The hunt begins and we all set out in pairs. Scar and I usually worked together. I bounced off him and other times he bounced off me, spur of the moment so to speak. This time things will go different much different. After Scar and I are a reasonable distance from the others I let loose.

"What is your problem?"

Scar is bent at the knee in a crouching position. He glares at me.

"Hunt now." he says

"And what? Just pretend this isn't happening, tried that once—with Earth."

"My ancestors have participated in this hunt. It is what we Yautja live for. If you interfere such insult can never be forgiven."

Yautja hunted everything, now in the pursuit of Alee'na. They are like kangaroo but a lot more vicious with no pouch just a mouth of razor sharp teeth.

"Did you ever really care about me or just pretended?"

"I do care for you!"

Scar stood up looking straight at me for the first time since the hunt began.

"Then why do this to us?" I ask

"It was you who wanted to blame."

Scar crouches again clicking.

"But you are never on my side."

Scar doesn't answer just converts his eyes to the ground.

"What, don't you want to say something?"

A snapping sound behind me catches my attention. This can be one of two things. A, another predator or B an Alee'na. Judging by Scar's reaction I will have to go with B. The Alee'na are blind only attracted by sound waves that travel through air. My voice is the perfect attraction. The thud of footsteps come closer, I can feel hot breath on the back of my neck. I trust Scar I say over and over in my head. Scar stays in his position; half turning to face my opponent I slash it with my maul-(blade similar to sword). Blood gushes from the gash on the Alee'nas neck. It falls calling for backup before dying.

"Thanks for the help."

Scar stands.

"It was your kill."

"Care to join?" I snap

An Alee'na call is heard in a nearby hive. Scar rushes in with his combat staff raised. I wait outside unable to see him through the darkness but I can hear his roars. Time passes I'm not sure how much but I go in after him. There were about three full adult Alee'na total. Scar has already gutted two; the third enters from a passageway and tries to sneak up on me. It moves in real slow as I tighten the grip on my maul ready to rid the planet of this garbage. Right before propelling my blade Scar shoots the Alee'na with his net gun. The sharp wired net swarms the Alee'na pinning it to the floor tightening and cutting his body with so much force his head explodes. Guess who received a makeover compliment of Scar. Yes, it was me. If that wasn't enough he decided to only keep the teeth of this Alee'na for a prize.

Other predators have gathered at the hive opening. Scar and I walk out side by side. My face is smothered with blood. I wipe it with my hand flinging it to the ground.

"We have defeated the remaining Alee'na." announces Scar

"Where is proof?" asks a fellow predator

"Right here."

I motion toward the entrails on my face and hand.

"The remaining bodies are inside." says Scar

He pounds his chest proudly. I just stand there. Pardon me, if this was another time I would be proud to be envied by other predator. Today just wasn't that kind of day.

Yakima comes up faster than a speeding bullet to admire Scar for making the kill.

"I thought you were sick." I say

"What can keep me from my mate?" she asks

I watch her crawling all over Scar.

"Apparently not much." I say.

"Nothing." Yakima is stern.

Scar bows to me and I bow back.

"Goodbye." I say

Scar is reluctant to walk away. He opens my hand and drops the Alee'na teeth into my palm.

Yakima is not pleased with Scar. She calls him over loudly.

I wanted to tell him how much this means to me, giving me his treasure. Then I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, how much I wanted him back. How much I hurt every minute without him. Then reality hit me, I could not say anything.

"Thank you."

I bow to Scar. He goes to Yakima.

Yakima conveniently ignored me pouring all praises on Scar. I knew what she was doing, getting close making sure that she was moved up on popular points. Did Scar ever see this? Most important would he ever? Staying with her would be his biggest down fall.

Scar's father is talking to a group of Yautja but tries to move in my direction. I think he wants to say something to me judging by the look in his eyes but he doesn't.

Here I am standing the second time around, but I won't be standing alone because I will disappear.

Sahara trots in the direction of her chamber never looking back. Blood drips from Scar's combat staff to the ground. He watches this then turns to watch Sahara leave.

Yakima watches Scar from the corner of her eye. What is this new tension between her mate and pathetic human Sahara?


	6. Chapter 6

That night I went to the bar. It wasn't a plan but it was the only place that I could drown my pain. By the time I reached the bottom of three vials the pain was a dull throb. I mean this from an emotional point of view.

I laid my head on the table resting my eyes. Someone shakes my shoulder.

"Stop." I say

They shook me again, whoever it was wasn't getting the picture. I wanted to be left alone.

"Piss off!"

The person was obviously ignoring me or just way too stupid to be alone in public. I raised up from my chair to find I am eye to eye with a chiseled chest. I raised my head to a Yautja. This Yautja had a darker skin than most. Still the same texture as the rest but he was spotted, very rare.

"What?" I ask

"You are Sahara?" asks my box

"So, do I know you?"

"My name is Naff." says box

"And?"

"You are a value to the Yautja society." he says

"Oh…thank you."

"I was present today at the hunt."

"Then Scar is the one you are really seeking he's the star I'm the sidekick."

"It is you I seek. You are a human?"

"Yeah is there a problem with that?"

I am stressed even in my drunken state.

"Not a problem, you are very rare here."

"So are you buddy."

"Have you drank much?"

"Not enough." I say

"Will you allow me to buy a drink for you?"

"Why not."

Naff and I end up having more than a few vials.

"Tell me of your skills."

"Hunting?" I ask

"Yes."

I am getting annoyed with this guy. I mean I am really drunk and now he's quizzing me.

"First tell me what level hunter are you?

"Same as you of course."

"Then you know enough, no talk of hunting now please."

"How is Scar?"

"When you see him you can ask him." I say

"You two fight together correct?"

"Correct but I don't share a bed with him."

I almost choke on my own words but it's true we don't share a bed, anymore.

"Who does an Earth female share a bed with?"

Naff is curious maybe too curious for his own good.

"Me? No one." I say

"Is that subject to change?"

Now I am about to shrug my shoulders. This guy was asking me to do a lot of thinking. Right now I wasn't interested in anything except my warm chamber.

"No." I say

"Too bad."

"Why is that?"

"With effort you might get lucky and be able to land a common Yautja."

Now that was the load that broke the wagon. I stand up leaving my hands flat on the table.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am a Yautja warrior."

"So am I!"

"But you are human."

"Who sent you to mock me?"

"If you are as good a fighter as me then fight."

I know that I can't fight drunk and so does he.

"Get me drunk then ask me to fight. What a coward."

Other Yautja draw away from our table.

If I was going to die then I would welcome it. Scar was gone along with my heart. Why should I be nice to anyone? No one was nice to me. The love of my life was Yakima's mate so end my life. It will be a favor to no longer suffer the torment of seeing him in her arms. Naff does not attack me he just laughs. I return from my thoughts.

"What the hell is funny about that?"

"You are a credit to society."

He claps while laughing.

He pissed me off so bad. If I wasn't so drunk I would kill him on the spot keeping his head as a trophy.

"I have to go now."

I am slurring my speech.

I for one have had enough of this guy and his crap.

"I will escort you." says Naff

"I will be alright." I say

I duck out of the door hoping to leave him behind. No such luck, Naff walks behind me telling me to lead because he can watch my back. We were passing through a narrow alley, the side of a shop on one side and a wall on the other. I couldn't go very fast on account of being so drunk. My heart hurt so bad I didn't know any solutions so I drank.

"I lost my weapon." says my box

Naff is searching the sandy ground.

"I'll help."

I almost fall into him stumbling over my own feet.

"Okay." says Naff

This part troubles me because Naff lifts me and sets me on a barrel next to the shop wall.

"I can help." I say

"Then hush." says Naff

He removes the armor shield and his organ is exposed. I want to tell him to stop and scream but I just sat there. I'm in a dazed state as he pushes my legs open and rips off my cloth cover. He jabs a finger into me. Then eagerly replaces the finger with his erecting member. He crashes inside making me feel like he has damaged my insides. Sahara's head thuds against the side of the building with each push received from him.

I attempt to get away but he yanks me back to the base of his organ now. He saws in and out holding me by the shoulders as if I were weightless. He grunted like a human man. This all happened for what seemed like an eternity. It hurt, I felt nauseous, and I wanted to go home.

Naff held me down on his swollen organ as his seed filled me. He was out of breath almost panting. Sahara gets to her stomach and crawls. Naff tugs her ankle making her lye flat. Her whole area is open for attack. He takes advantage by poking her behind. Sahara cries out but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Naff presses going in, the hole behind is much tighter than the front. He needs to feel his own relief, frustrated from not having it sooner. No other Yautja women were willing to mate with him. This human was weaker than him so she had to be the one. Naff concerned with his own pleasures knocked into Sahara until he can't take it, he twitches slightly. Hot doses of cream are shot into Sahara's widened bottom hole.

The last image recorded in my mind was Naff's claws coming at me.

I woke sighting a Yautja ship hovering in the sky. My ass is sore I'm sitting on a barrel. What…aw my head hurts so badly. My crouch is coated in a sticky substance.

I recollect only certain events from last night the rest is blank. I remember my head bumping against something hard. I felt my insides twist in a knot. There was a Yautja male walking with me, then blank. Something else happened but my head hurts I can't remember.

Yautja are coming out of their houses to start their day. I gain my composure and begin to go home. Just as I step out from the alley someone calls my name.


	7. Chapter 7

*I dedicate this chapter to RHP….smile… wink.

"Sahara." said my box

Scar's father was calling my name. Oh crap now I had to deal with him. The minute he laid eyes on me he appeared stunned.

"You were calling." I said

"Uh…yes I need to talk."

I know I was a wreck I had just been out all night. He wasn't my father I didn't owe him any explanations.

"Sahara?"

"Yes?"

"What is it that you want from my son?"

"Wait. Why are you asking me this?"

"Why do you hunt him?"

"Don't you mean hunt with him?"

"No, why do you hunt him?"

"I don't—I just need him."

"He tries not to speak your name but a father knows his son."

"He wants me?" I ask

I can't disguise the excitement in my voice.

"He is at my home perhaps you can make good of his situation."

Sahara jumps up and down giving Scar's father a big hug happily. The neighborhoods Yautja stop and stare. Sahara notices them staring and stops.

"Sorry—I was just happy."

"Perhaps you should go."

"Right away."

Sahara goes past Scar's father. He corrects his posture and throws his head in the other direction while walking away.

This fight had to stop now. Scar was at his father's house and that was the place that I headed. His father even lived on the elite side of the community. Imagine the strange looks I got from the neighbors. A human, especially on the upscale side of the neighborhood, his front bulkhead was motion censored, it opened as I approached.

Scar was resting his head in his hands. As soon as I walk through the door, he straightens up.

"Good morning." I say

"Morning?"

He is skeptical.

"Why have you come?"

"There's no point wasting time. I miss you."

I hold my breath waiting for the rejection.

"My thoughts have been of you." says my box

I exhale relieved but I am not quite sure to what extent.

"Then why do you go with Yakima?"

"As a Yautja things are expected."

"It hurt me and it still hurts." I confess

Sahara places one hand over her heart. Scar looks down at Sahara studying the pain in her eyes.

"Many nights I wonder how to solve us."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel for you what you feel for me."

"You do, then why are you not here for me?"

"It is not simple there will be payment due."

"The payment is clear to me, either be with me or someone else." I say

"Other Yautja will not be pleased."

"Since when do you care what they think?"

"I must hunt beside them!"

"You and I fight together."

"If you are with child you cannot fight."

"Humans and Yautja can't breed, that's what you told me."

Scar doesn't respond.

"Right Scar?"

"We are not certain."

"You lied to me! What if your baby was in me right now?"

I repeated the words to myself scared to death.

"Even worse…"

"What is it?" ask Scar

"Last night, there was a Yautja with me."

"There is another?"

"I think he…raped me."

Scar grabs me by the shoulders and turns me to look in my eyes.

"Who?"

"He said his name was…"

I think back to someone shaking me. His name was Naff, and I watched him rape me.

"Who?" repeats Scar

"Naff, he said his name was Naff."

"Who have you told?"

"Just you."

"Found him yet?"

"It was last night I just remembered."

"Where did this happen?"

"Behind a shop he would not leave me alone."

"Were you hunting or drinking?"

"Screw you." I say

"Drinking." says Scar

"He told me he was the same hunt rank as me."

"The pit." says Scar

"The pit?" I ask.

"The first place we search." says Scar

The pit is just what the name says. It is a canyon that is used for fighting practice. It is free for any Yautja hunter to use for his own practice or one on one match.

Scar and I stop at the top of the pit. There is a one on one match but not much else. A group of Yautja are gathered by the pit, opposite us. Yakima is among them cheering to the top of her lungs. The match is held between a regular predator but his predator opponent is spotted unlike the rest.

"That's him." I say pointing.

"Are you certain?"

"It is him." I say

The match ends with the spotted predator killing the other with a sneak attack. What a surprise?

The victorious spotted predator joined Yakima on the side lines. Scar went over to the other side, before I could move Scar's father popped up. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Sahara did you and Scar have a talk?"

"Yeah everything is fine."

I try to get around him but he doesn't move. Scar is saying something to Yakima and motioning to Naff. Scar's father had to get out of my face and quick.

"What is your business here?" he asks.

"Last night I was raped." I blurt out

"By whom?"

"When I find him you'll know. He will be the only Yautja minus his balls."

"This must be reported properly."

I leave Scar's father in mid sentence, regaining my place by Scar's side.

"This is the rapist!" I scream

Sahara points her finger in Naff's face.

"I have never been acquainted with you human." Naff says

"How many Yantja have a skin pattern like yours?" I shout

"What do you think you are doing?" asks Yakima

"He is the Yautja that raped me."

Scar's father is now behind us.

"You flatter yourself. A Yautja with a human, unheard of." says Yakima

"Sahara is certain." says Scar

In your face Yakima, I am thrilled that Scar is taking up for me.

"Why would I lie?" I ask

"This must be dealt with." adds Scar's dad

"Are you speaking on behalf of –this human?" Yakima asks Scar

"Her species is irrelevant."

Scar turns his attention to Naff.

"Did you force yourself on this female?" he asked

My heart nearly burst, Scar can be so bad and in charge at times. I wanted him now more than ever. He kind of turned me on by the way he handled Yakima and Naff.

"You do not know Naff he has not wronged you!" Yakima says

My face feels like it is on fire. I stand on my tiptoes pointing a finger at Yakima. She towered over me as we came toe to toe.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I have no need for threats!" blares my box

"Listen here, when you least expect it I am going to knock—the"

"Sahara!" shouts Scar

"What?" I bark.

"Naff is the one on trial." says Scar

"This cannot be true!" interrupts Yakima

"Why the hell not?" I yell

"He is my brother." says Yakima

"Your brother is a rapist?"

I was more asking a question not making a statement but Yakima was offended all the same.

"He is my brother has no use for a human!"

Vein surface in Yakima's head and hands as she balls up both fists.

She was bigger and stronger than I'd ever be no doubt, but I was still considering beating her ass.


	8. Chapter 8

*I am back sorry for the delay; I am in the process of writing two other stories at the same time. I love a challenge, anyway here goes. *

"How silly of me, your brother can't be the culprit because you're Yakima!"

Sahara waves her hands in the air being wildly sarcastic. Yakima unclenches her fists.

"Human, I am not to be crossed!" says Yakima

"Let me fill you in oh great and powerful Yakima, I won't back down!"

Sahara leans forward with both feet rooted.

Naff does nothing. Why should he? Big mouth Yakima does all the talking.

Yakima, even the mention of that name is irritating. I've had enough of her; this was it, the finish line. Her dirt bag brother raped me and here she is swearing left and right that he didn't. She wasn't even there; her ass biting of me is going to end one way or another.

"Are you challenging me?" the box shouts

"If you wanna make something of it!" I say

Sahara and Yakima yell as if they are far away from each other.

"I will crush you like an insect under my boot!"

"Oh really, cause I would love to see this! You say a Yautja with a human is unheard of—I guess Naff didn't get the memo!"

Ouch, I know that stung. It took all of my energy not to laugh in her face. This was the moment I had been waiting for. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, and my brain soaring through a million scenarios.

Yakima goes completely stiff; she just freezes on the spot. She looks at Sahara like her words don't register.

Wham! Yakima's big hand is a blur as she delivers a devastating blow to Sahara's stomach. The air rockets out of Sahara's lungs like a deflating balloon. She drops to both knees wheezing. Scar and his father watch neither interjecting.

Hey, I told you she was strong. It felt like the front of my body merged with the back making me one dimensional. My lungs burn and I panic because I can't breathe. Relax I tell myself as I collapse on to my side. This position gives relief by making it easier to breathe.

"I will fight with this human for my brother's honor." Yakima tells Scar's father.

"Very well." he nods

She gives Scar a look.

"For such foolishness, you and I are no more."

Yakima leaves with Naff.

Scar clicks.

"Fuck you." says Sahara's box

Sahara has recovered enough to stand. She is teary eyed and still wheezing.

"Wh—where—where is she?"

She manages to speak.

"They have gone." says Scar's father

"I will kill her." I whisper

"Easy, slow now." says Scar

"She fucking—she punched me."

Sahara can't seem to stay on her feet, her legs wobble and she falls again.

"Take her home. She must be well for the match" says Scar's father

"What match?"

She asks from the ground.

"Yakima's match with you."

"When was this arranged?"

"While you were down." says Scar

"I didn't ask for a match."

"You challenged her." says Scar

My head was spinning. When did I challenge her? I was only raging on her brother. If she had agreed to fight, that part got past me since my stomach was out of order at the time.

Scar took me back to my place and laid me down.

"How will I beat her?" I ask

"You must be strong physically and mentally."

"Do you seriously think I am going along with this?"

Scar's father is standing next to the door.

"When did you get here?" I say

He ignores the question.

"Will you run like a coward?" he asks

"You must be honorable." says Scar

I pace the room forgetting about the dull throb of my stomach.

"This is nuts! She will pick me up by my tiny arm, throw me around then squish me under her boot. I'm dead, match over."

"Doubt makes you weak." says Scar's father

Doubt wasn't the issue. The issue is I was fired up when I spoke to Yakima, now I was going to get my ass stomped. Scar and I are together again but now I die, great.

"Remember Earth?" asks Scar

"I try not to."

"You fought and you fought with honor. You are a warrior, now fight."

They were trying their best to encourage me. It was sweet really of them but my death kept playing over and over in my mind. However, they were right if I was going down I will go fighting.

"Would you like a meal?" asks Scar's father

I forgot that I had not eaten all day.

"Yeah, I suppose we can all eat here."

My stomach still wasn't happy but no harm in trying to put some food there.

"We will return shortly."

Scar and his father exit my chamber to get food. I lye on my bed hoping to get a little shut eye before they get back. I thought I felt something touch my leg. No, why am I so jumpy? There is again. A hand rubs up my thigh then something hard brushes my inner thigh. Realizing I might not be dreaming I jolt upright in bed.

The hand was in fact a hand and the hard thing was an erected organ, both belonged to Naff.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sahara is on the edge of the bed and Naff is standing between her legs. Naff squeezes her face and Sahara slaps his hand away.

"I know where you live now." he laughs

"You just don't give up!"

Sahara tries to move but Naff is already two steps ahead. He slaps Sahara back on the bed so hard her translator comes loose from her shirt and bounces to the edge of the bed.

"What do you want?"

Naff laughed again pointing his full erection at Sahara's head.

No way! I was starting to think Naff just gets off on raping. To my horror I am defenseless, my weapons are across the room next to the table where I put them every night.

"My sister will kill you; I wanted to give you a gift before you die." says Naff

This comment along with the rape made my fear melt away.

"You asshole!"

I reach for the blade in my boot ready to slice him a new one.

He chokes Sahara as she reaches for her blade, which is just out of her grasp.

Scar entered my chamber just as I was being choked. His roar was hideous as he dropped the food. Naff released me and turned on Scar. He punches Scar, who falls into my table making the legs break. Before Naff can swing a second time Scar is on his feet, he drop kicks Naff on the bed. Naff slides on my top cover and grabs the bed edge to stop but the bed turns over on top of him.

The translator is now close by Sahara on the floor.

I moved to a corner of the room to stay out of the way, too busy watching the fight I slip landing on my rear end. I was surprised neither predator drew a weapon.

Naff gets up ready for more. Scar's father rushed in standing between them.

"Plenty of energy, why don't you battle?" asks Scar's father

Both predators suddenly whine down. Neither one says a word about a battle.

I can see why Naff didn't battle; he was ruthless but wouldn't act without the proper motive. Besides he was only raping a human. In his eyes it was perfectly fine, not something he was willing to fight over.

"I must retire." says Naff

"Be off!" says Scar father angrily

Naff is out the door before Scar's father can say another word.

"What is this?" he asks Scar

"He was after me." I say from the corner

Scar helps me to my feet.

I look around, my place is destroyed. The table is broken, my bed is overturned, the entire chamber was shot.

"Naff has insulted your honor." says Scar

"He wrecked my place!"

"This will not continue." says Scar

I have to shake this and stand up for myself. Naff did rape me and I wanted him to pay even if I had to go through Yakima first.

"I'm ready!"

I stand up so fast Scar is surprised.

"You will fight?" asks Scar

"Yes."

"You will battle her?" repeats Scar

"That's what I said!" I say.

Scar draws his weapon.

"Very good, give her a battle she won't believe." says my box


	9. Chapter 9

I stirred reaching out for Scar. My hand brushed the cold spot next to me. Opening my eyes I realized that he was gone and had been for quite sometime. It was the next morning and I was alone. After he beat up Naff we just sort of wrapped ourselves in each others arms and fell asleep.

Today was the day of the fight between the challenged Yakima, and the challenger me. I was not at all looking forward to this, my head hurt and my mouth is dry.

Sahara dresses in her gear, and heads out.

This may be the end of me, the end of everything. I have to accept this because it's the only way to clear my head and focus on my attack. Did all my friends and love ones feel something like this back on Earth before they died? I did abandon them and I'm sorry I admit it now but there was no way to save them. That fact creates a reality that's hardest to live in. Everyday I try not to think back to those horrors but it lurks in the back of my mind trying to make its presence known.

Sahara arrives at Hainan's door. Slumped over she raises her hand to knock but doesn't.

I think about lots of things you know. I hate to talk about them, so I don't. A thing like death has a way of creating loose lips. The truth is I love Scar with all my heart even soul but it pains me that his society can't accept me because I'm human. They tolerate me but what about when they look at me, every time his father sees me does he really want me with his son? Do these Yautja honestly want me here living among them? Most don't the rest are neutral but I wanna know the truth. If I somehow survive this challenge will Scar and I be able to be together, truly together and not some dirty little secret?

Hainan opens the door just as Sahara is walking away.

"Child!" she cries

Sahara turns back, putting a fake smile on her face.

"I came to see you."

"Come inside!" she orders.

Hainan is unusually hasty today, but I enter taking a seat and looking to her for answers. She shuts the door and comes to me with a look I have never seen before. Her eyes are noticeably wider and she clicks frequently.

"A challenge?" she asks

"You heard?" I ask

"You are up against Yakima the most dominate female predator. Every Yautja has heard."

"I must kill her or she kills me."

"It is not that simple! Has everything I taught you just fallen out of that little human brain?"

I am shocked by Hainan's reaction. She has never said things to me like this before.

"Child it is time to focus."

"I am focused!"

"What a sight you are! Probably fall over right now if I kicked you!"

Sahara is on her my feet again.

"Hainan you better stop!"

I take a deep breath.

"Or what? You will beat me?" she asks

"No."

I sink back to my chair. I love Hainan; this old Yautja was a mother to me. She was welcome to beat on me if she wanted but I will never raise a hand to her.

"Sahara your anger and pride get's in the way."

"I don't have a problem!"

"Not a problem unless you make it."

"Since when do I have a pride problem?"

"Sahara, you can defeat Yakima just remember what I taught you don't let your big mouth overload your small ass! Just be the skilled fighter that I know you are!"

"Hainan I don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine, the next everything has fallen apart!"

"No time child! The challenge is here and now. There is no one else, nothing just you and your opponent."

"I think about my next move." I say aloud

"But you must be calm in your approach." she reminds.

Hainan has told me many things. Today is the day I use all of my knowledge to beat Yakima.

"I know." I say

Sahara stands and leaves.

Hainan didn't stop me I wasn't surprised. She also knew better than to offer a meal. Never before a match, that only makes a warrior sluggish and tired. Now that I think about it I had not even eaten the day before. Too bad, there were more important things at hand.

Back home Sahara prepares by suiting up, making sure all weapons are in place. She puts a pack on her back that contains her weaponry.

I checked my back pack over and over again. Don't be shaken, focus on your strength, focus on the challenge. The afternoon came too soon and its time for the challenge. Should I be afraid? I had not seen Scar all day and he said last night that today he would be by my side. Oh well no backing out now.

Sahara arrives at the pit. There is a crowd of Yautja already waiting. Yakima is in the pit kicking up sand in anticipation. Sahara takes a deep breath and heads down to face her.

"I'm ready to end your pathetic life human! This will be so effortless on my part I brought no weapons." boasts Yakima

"Dying isn't so bad. At least I got to have lots of sex with Scar." I say chuckling

Yakima doesn't even hesitate as she plants a blow to her jaw. Sahara flies backward five feet through the air, legs fully extended she hits the ground.

"I am going to enjoy crushing you." she says

Sahara searches for her weapons pack but it is gone from her back. It must have come off from the impact of Yakima's punch. Sahara can hear the roars of Yautja that seem deafening as they chant for Yakima. She removes the blade from her boot bending it back to extend the blade.

Yakima lifts her foot to bring it down on Sahara's skull but she rolls over and stands just in time. Sahara stabs at Yakima, who throws up a hand to knock the blade away but she comes short and it slices her wrist. Yakima pulls her arm back furious.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you mad?" Sahara teases.

Yakima growls and extends a fist, this time Sahara ducks and does a spin kick into the center of Yakima's chest. Yakima experiences little impact from the blow so she doesn't even step back. Then she goes for Sahara who moves but not fast enough. Yakima hits her arm bending it in an awkward position. There's a loud snap and Sahara ends up on her back.

"Ahhhh!" cries Sahara

Her right arm is now lifeless by her side and if that isn't bad enough she has dropped her only weapon.

"You broke my arm!"

"How does it feel?" asks Yakima

If I ever had any hope of beating this bitch it was all gone along with my arm.

Before Sahara can reach her feet Yakima is on her planting damaging blows to her face with her fist. Sahara tries to get away somehow but there's no room to move. Yakima is pounding her without mercy; she is almost beaten to a pulp before Yakima decides to stop. Sahara falls on her back watching the sky through one eye because the other has swollen shut.

Yakima raises both arms victoriously as all Yautja watch. Then she spots Sahara's blade nearby, she picks it up.

I was down and I could hear the chants of Yautja ring loud in both ears. This was it the last moment of my life. Everything flashed before my eyes. I can see me; my mothers face when I was a child even earth exploding. Then I thought of Scar and what could have been but was all gone now.

Yakima struts up slow, her boots crunch loudly in the sandy earth. She looks down towering over a muddled Sahara. Yakima gets on one knee leaning over Sahara.

"Did you think that I was blind? I knew of your mating with Scar long before you told me." Yakima slowly states.

Sahara tries to speak but her tongue seems glued to the back of her throat so the only sound audible out of her mouth is a low wail.

"You can never compete with me. This day proves that fact."

Yakima holds the weapon inches above Sahara's throat.

"Enough!" shouts a voice nearby.

Yakima whips around. Scar stands just a few feet away.

"This is not your battle!" Yakima points the weapon at Scar.

"Leave her, battle a worthy opponent." says Scar

"Neither of you are any match for me!" she stands.

Yakima yells a battle cry and charges at Scar full speed. He grabs the wrist of the hand holding the weapon. They both go down, Yakima on top of Scar. She sits on his chest propelling her blade toward his face.

"Since Sahara is your mate you will die along with her."

During the struggle Yakima has a second of weakness. Scar sees his opening and manages to wrestle her off.

Sahara gets to her feet wobbling; her whole head rings like someone just threw the liberty bell on top of it. Scar and Yakima are ten paces away wrestling like two lions over a carcass. Dirt is thrown at her face from the side lines.

I turn to see Naff ready to throw another handful. I shield my good eye the best that I can but he doesn't throw another pile instead her calls to his sister. Scar has forced her to drop the blade and punches her in the side. It does not seem to hurt much but it is enough to make her back off for a minute. I come closer wanting to hurt her in some way but I have no weapon. My knife, I have to search for it.

Yakima is leaning against one end of the pit clutching her side. Scar runs from the center to her end picking up speed. Naff calls her name again this time she looks up. He kicks her a (Naginata) it's a beautifully decorated pole arm, super sharp on both ends.

I find my weapon because I see the shiny side of the blade through the sand. As I pick it up I see Scar leap into the air to strike Yakima, at the same time she throws up the pole.

It was too late Scar didn't even have time to veer. I will never forget the sound his body made as he came down full force on the edge of that razor sharp Naginata. It went clear through his throat. This was the biggest shock of my life, more than my home being incinerated. I watched the one I loved so very much die.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I was shocked by the volume of my own voice.

I fell to my knees weeping so hard that I thought my lungs might burst. I crawled over to his body and there was no movement of any kind. Neon green blood was everywhere covering the top half of his body. I tapped his face waiting for a twitch of his mandibles, anything. There was only a lifeless body, my Scar, my Scar was gone.

Yakima takes in the shouts of the crowd; she raises her hands once again in victory. She is the winner the strongest, the best. Now she is ready to finish the human.

Yakima goes to turn around. There is suddenly a hot burning pain in her abdomen. She looks down at the area in disbelief. A knife has been shoved into her stomach up to the handle. Her eyes follow the handle out to Sahara's hand. Yakima stands still like she is frozen in time. She can see tears reflected by the sun glisten in Sahara's eyes and in those tears she sees Sahara's pain for the first time.

"I—had—no idea." chokes Sahara's translator box.

"You asked for this." says Sahara just above a whisper.

Sahara sweeps the blade up tearing through Yakima's belly like a sheet of paper. Guts and green blood form a pile in the sand in front of her feet. Yakima's carved out body falls to the ground.

The victory was ours but Scar wasn't here to see it.

Dizziness overcomes Sahara and she passes out with the blade still in hand. The crowd of Yautja grow quiet, stunned.


	11. Chapter 11

Sahara sets upright screaming for Scar. Instead she finds herself face to face with his father.

"Scar, Scar." I repeat over and over.

Scar's father presses me lightly back on the examination table.

"Where am I?"

"Sick bay." says my box from somewhere in the room.

I am wearing a thin gown nothing else.

"Is Scar really dead?"

"He died in the battle, very honorable death." says his father.

Then all past events came rushing back to me.

"No, no!"

"He will be burned tomorrow in a ceremony. You may bear witness."

"I loved him." I confess.

Scar's father now avoids my gaze.

"You were with him?" he asks

"As much as I could but I should have done more!" I yell.

"In a mating nature is what I meant." he says.

He still does not make eye contact.

"Yes I fucked him!" I blurt

I was so annoyed by his father. What difference did it make? Scar was dead what was the point in being shy about the question?

"Then you know." he says.

"Know what?"

"You carry his Yautja seed."

"Are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"Correct." he responds.

"You must be joking." I say loudly despite my current state.

"In your womb is the seed of my son."

"But—Scar is dead. Now you are telling me I'm pregnant! What are the chances?"

"Tests show that you are indeed with child."

"Yes then I guess so. After all your test can never be wrong!" I say

"Yautja technology is untouched none can ever hope to come close!"

"This is bullshit!" I say aloud.

It's not that I didn't love Scar it's just that this was so unexpected. If this was fantasy then I would not care but in reality parents take care of their children. Now I am a parent all on my own and I have to be mom and dad. What would this child even look like? Would it even come out alive or kill me during birth or some other weird thing?

"In time you will be better suited." says Scar's father ready to walk away.

"Wait! I just don't understand, everything is happening so fast."

"It is natural to think." he says.

"I thought your kind could not procreate with human." I say.

"It is possible just very rare. You are one of the first few."

"How far along am I?"

In the back of my mind I know I was only raped by Naff once but it could possibly be his child.

"One month." answers Scar's father.

"Naff raped me a week ago at the most. That means that Scar and I have a child. Part of me jumped for joy.

"Will it be due soon?"

Scar's father appears skeptical by my question.

"It is only a month old."

"I know. I just don't know anything about these things. I mean being pregnant."

"In one season it will be ready." he says

"When can I go? I feel fine." I say impatiently.

"Your injuries have almost gone completely thanks to our medicine. You will be out before long."

I could have said "sorry" and that Scar's death was my fault but Yautja feel differently about death. They felt everyone was destined to meet it regardless of species. It was just one of those things if it came it came. When it's your time that's it you're gone, no need to say anything else.

"How will I take care of this child alone?" I ask.

"It is my relation so it is already done." he says proudly.

The next day was the hardest. I got released early that morning so I had time to get to Scar's funeral I guess you can call it that. It was a burning of his body. Scar's father gave me all of Scar's trophies and belongings that were on him at the time of death.

To be honest this was not the way I would ever think things would turn out.

I would have searched for Naff but heard from other Yautja that he disappeared soon after the battle. He stole a ship and left for space. He's now on a wanted list as a bad seed.

Just as Scar's father said I had a baby Yautja and he helped me raise him. Scar's son could have gone for his identical twin. He became a very strong and smart male with Scar's father's guidance and mine. I named him Alms because he was truly a gift.

I have also been training since he was a baby. Eighteen years have passed now and I am among the most skilled fighters. I never could mate with another Yautja guess they can never measure up to Scar.

Alms is in the pit warming up for a fight. His grandfather is on the sidelines. Next to his grandfather is a very attractive lady with a very muscular physique, Alms mother. She holds a custom mask under one arm. Her body is covered in warrior marks; she holds her head high and gives Alms a nod of approval.

My son Alms is battling today. I have a feeling that he is going to win.

THE END AWWWWW!!!!!

"Sahara you will never be forgotten in my heart or in my mind. You are a ray of beauty, whenever a breeze stirs the sand and gravel crunches under foot, no matter the number of sun or moon that rise and fade Sahara you will be mine."

—Scar


End file.
